1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an energy charging apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmitting and receiving resonator may be provided in a small size to be used for various application devices. For this reason, the transmitting and receiving resonator may have a relatively short transmission distance and thus, be restricted in terms of location, in practice.
When a receiving resonator has a diameter D, a transmission distance of the receiving resonator may be at least radio frequency (RF) efficiency 80%. In practice, a receiving resonator may be designed and manufactured in a size greater than the diameter D. Also, the receiving resonator having the diameter D may have a transmission distance limited to the diameter D.
In general, magnetic resonance-based wireless power transmission technique may be characterized in terms of an intermediate transmission distance, for example, approximately one meter (m), and a maximum transmission distance may correspond to a diameter of a resonator. Thus, active research has been conducted to enlarge a diameter of a resonator.
In practice, when the resonator uses a magnetic resonance method through a combination of resonating modes, a transmission distance of the resonator may be restricted.
Since the diameter of the resonator may be applied to be the transmission distance of the resonator, a radio energy transmission apparatus using the resonator may perform radio energy transmission in a predetermined area in which a transmitting resonator and a transmitter are located.